


An Artist's Inspiration

by multifandomlove02



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Artist Shane, Author Ryan, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Disney, Eugene also works for disney, First Kiss, M/M, Ryan looks like Tadashi, Shane works for Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Artist!Shane using Ryan as inspiration for an upcoming project of his.





	An Artist's Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Tadashi from Big Hero Six and Ryan look familiar.

"You okay, man?" Ryan asks, breaking Shane out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah, I just have a new project coming up and I'm suppose to be making one of the really important characters and I just can't get inspired."  
Ryan frowns, knowing how much Shane hates getting stuck. "If you want we could go walk around. That might open up your brain."  
Shane's about to agree, but, then when he tilts his head to left slightly, he nearly stops breathing. "No, let’s just stay here." Shane says. Reaching for his sketch pad and pencil.  
Ryan nods, capturing his bottom lips between his teeth. "Okay, if you're sure."  
Shane doesn't reply to focused on drawing his new found inspiration. 

After a few minutes Ryan goes to stand up when suddenly Shane grabs his wrist, preventing him from moving. His eyebrows furrow. "Shane what are you doing?"  
Shane gulps, quickly retracting his hand. A blush appearing on his cheeks, but luckily his beard hides it. "Nothing, I just wanted to grab your attention." Shane lets out a nervous chuckle.  
Ryan rolls his eyes, "You could've said my name. What it is?"  
Shane licks his lips, quickly thinking before something comes to mind. "I'm going to be getting a raise."  
A large smile forms on Ryan's face. Always happy to hear any good news the older man has to offer. "That's great, man. You deserve it." 

When Shane goes into work the next day, Eugene immediately notices something is different about Shane. Since he had been told he was designing Tadashi for the new upcoming movie, he had been freaking out. Having no inspiration did that to Shane. 

Eugene, sneaks up behind Shane. "What inspired you?" He asks the man.  
Shane flinches, not realizing the man was behind him, and turns around to face the Korean man. "What do you mean?"  
Eugene rolls his eyes. "You been freaking out for two weeks because you couldn't figure out what to do for Tadashi. Now, you aren't. What inspired you?"  
Shane smiles, "Ryan did."  
Eugene pats the taller man on the shoulder. "Well, I'm happy he did. You haven't been happy since you were assigned this project."  
"That's not true!" Shane protests.  
The other man scoffs, "Okay, maybe when you're with Ryan you're happy but, at work. No one knew what to do. You freaked out more than half the interns."  
Shane shoves him lightly, heat rising to his cheeks. "Alright, stop."  
Eugene just smirks at the man. Happy to see the regular Shane is back. 

Over a year later is when Ryan figures out what inspired Shane. Having pestered the man for months, but Shane just told him 'to wait for the movie to come out.' 

Ryan squeezes Shane's bicep lightly, "You did a great job man. Tadashi looked amazing. So did, everything else you did, but Tadashi was just wow." Ryan told Shane.  
Shane grinned down at the smaller man, overjoyed that Ryan thought his work was amazing. "You really liked it?"  
Ryan nods, "I do have a question though."  
"What is it?"  
"What inspired you?" Ryan asks.

Shane takes a deep breath, stopping the pair in their tracks. "Do you really want to know?" Shane asks, even though he knows it's a stupid question. Seeing Ryan nod, he tells him. "You did. You inspired me."  
Ryan looks up at him, shocked. "I-I inspired you?"  
Shane nods, looking down at his feet.  
A blush and smile form on Ryan's face. "Hey, big guy, look at me.  
At Ryan's request, Shane looks at him. Surprised to see the smile on his face. He goes to say something, but is surprised by the feeling of lips on his own. Finally getting with the program, Shane closes his eyes, moving his lips against Ryan's. 

Ryan pulls away, lips a little swollen, eyes bright with excitement. "There are no words for what you are making me feel."  
Shane lets out a breathy laugh, "That's not good. I thought you were suppose to be an author."  
Ryan wheezes. "Shut up, Shane."


End file.
